Stone Heart Of A Concrete Angel
by Kodi Prime
Summary: The product of a mind currently obsessed with Van Helsing and Weeping Angels. Van Helsing is called to Glasgow to investigate some mysterious disappearances, but what he finds isn't quite what he expected.
1. Prologue

**Stone Heart Of A Concrete Angel**

The field of the local park stretched off as far as the eye could see, enveloped softly by the last few rays of the setting autumn sun. Everything was still, the only sound a group of young boys shouting in the distance. A light breeze blew, and a couple of crisp brown leaves skittered across the green grass, circling and intertwining like lovers. Then the breeze stopped and the leaves rolled a little more before coming to a gentle stop, about half a metre apart. The sound of the boys shouting moved off, further away, until it wasn't even possible to hear it anymore. The park was once again completely silent and peaceful.  
>It was through this park that a man walked. His long black leather coat trailed along the ground behind him. It was buttoned up all the way, despite the warmth the early night had to offer. Bright, intelligent brown eyes flickered from side to side under a low-brimmed hat as he walked, like he was expecting an enemy to come up out of the ground at any moment. Shoulder-length dark brown hair showered neatly down the back of his neck, a few strands falling on his face, which was half covered by a scarf.<br>The man stopped and crouched down on the ground, a black-gloved hand reaching out to pick up a handful of rich soil, only to let it sift through his fingers again. His other hand pulled off his hat and tucked those strands of hair behind his ears.  
>"Where are you?" he murmured softly, to no one in particular.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The rain was pouring down over the dark streets of the Vatican City. Everything was dark, and there was a silence over it all that only came with sleep. The only things that stirred throughout the city were a group of crows, perched in a tree where they were ruffling their feathers and looking around and doing other things that crows did. There was only one small light throughout the whole city, coming from the door of a small barn near the crows. Suddenly, gunshots sounded through the night from inside the barn. The crows squawked in fright and flew off, the feathers raining down from the tree the only sign that they had been there at all. All around the city, lights were being turned on.  
>A young blond man in a long brown robe hurried out of a nearby building and into the barn, stopping in the doorway to stare at the man dressed entirely in black that stood before him, a pistol in his hand pointed at the gruesome, hideous dummy of a winged demon.<br>"Can't you just be normal and practice during the day for once, Van Helsing?" the blond asked, flustered, as he hurried over to the man and took the pistol off of him carefully. "You just woke up the whole city. Again."  
>"I've never been one for normal, Carl." The other replied, shutting the door to the rainy night, choosing instead to go towards the other door inside the barn, which led into St Paul's Cathedral. Before he could reach it, however, it opened from the other side, and Cardinal Jinette stepped through it.<br>"Van Helsing." The Cardinal said to him, nodding in greeting.  
>"Cardinal." The other replied, returning the greeting with a quiet one of his own.<br>"You are needed." The Cardinal told him.  
>Carl spoke up.<br>"Needed where?"  
>"Glasgow." Came the reply. "Follow me."<br>The two men followed him through the door, into the Cathedral. Quite a few people gave Van Helsing reproachful looks as he passed them, muttering things angrily under their breath for having been woken up.  
>"So what's going on?" Van Helsing asked as they walked.<br>"To be perfectly honest, we don't know." The Cardinal replied, shaking his head.  
>"You don't know?" Carl repeated.<br>"There have been several disappearances in Glasgow recently. They're clearly linked, but they're all over the city, which suggests something supernatural at work here."  
>"How do you know they're linked?" Van Helsing asked as they entered the projection room, fiddling with his hat in his gloved hands.<br>"The first victim, before she disappeared." The Cardinal ignored him, nodding to the screen. There was a picture of a young woman with black hair and dark eyes. The image changed. "There she is now." It was clearly the same woman, but she was about 70.  
>"How long ago did she go missing?" Carl asked, shocked.<br>"Three weeks ago. She was found like this the next day."  
>It was the same story with all of the victims. They weren't linked by race or gender. The only connection they shared was that they were all young, and they were all found the day after they disappeared looking like their life had fast-forwarded 60 years overnight.<br>"What is going on?" Van Helsing asked quietly.  
>"That is what I am sending you two to find out." The Cardinal nodded to the screen. "This girl went missing yesterday morning. She hasn't been found yet."<br>"We'll find her, and whatever creature is doing this."  
>"Remember, all souls can be saved." The Cardinal reminded him. "Don't just kill this person."<br>"I'll try." Van Helsing replied, leaving the room, "Come on, Carl."

Carl's lab was just the same as always. Dark and messy. It was a mystery to Van Helsing and everybody else exactly how he and his guinea pigs were able to work in there, but work in there they did. Pretty well, too.  
>"So what have you got for me, Carl?"<br>"Not much, really." Carl admitted. "I haven't had much of a chance to make things since we got back from Transylvania."  
>"Come on, Carl, that was over a month ago."<br>"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I haven't made anything."  
>"Well do you have anything at all that I can use in Glasgow?"<br>His friend gave him an irritated look.  
>"Well, if you want me to take away all your weapons and give you nothing but a worn-down stick that can easily be arranged."<br>Van Helsing smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The streets of Glasgow were, for once, mostly peaceful. It was late at night, so peace was to be expected. Only the occasional drunk or homeless person wandered around.  
>There was a man standing to the side of a street near the park, leaning against the wall, hands buried deep in his pockets in an attempt to ward off the cold. He watched the road, like he was waiting for someone. A horse and carriage rattled past. The man didn't stir.<br>After a few minutes the door to the bar across the road from him banged open. Light spilled onto the street and laughter echoed through the night, then a man stepped through and the door shut and everything was dark and silent again. The man that had been waiting pushed himself off from the wall and wandered over to the drunk man, gave him a few choice words, and the two wandered off down the road together.  
>The bar let out the last of its customers, and closed for the night. The evictees either passed out on the street where they stood, or found it in themselves to stagger on home, where a scolding would surely be waiting for them.<br>After that it was about an hour until that street saw any more movement. The man from before seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and left again. He didn't even seem to notice the men lying around. It was a sight he was used to.  
>A while longer, and there came a harsh, grating sound, echoing through the night, getting louder and rising in pitch as a blue police box forced itself into existence on the side of the road, opposite the pub.<br>The door opened, and a man stepped out. He wore a tweed jacket, jeans and a bowtie. His brown hair was messy, and his brow was furrowed. His brown eyes, usually swimming with intelligence, currently showed only confusion as he looked at a small device in his hands.  
>"Doctor? What's going on? Where are we?" the redheaded girl followed the man out of the box, her Scottish accent ringing out through the cold night.<br>"Yeah, sure, don't mind me and my questions." Another man sighed as he came out as well.  
>The woman finally pulled her eyes away from the Doctor and looked around.<br>"Out of all the places in the universe you could've taken us, you take us to a street in the middle of the night with loads of drunks?" she demanded.  
>The Doctor seemed to pull out of his reverie.<br>"Right! Amy, Rory, don't just stand there like idiots, as if you don't know where we are or why we're here, snap to it! Come on!"  
>"Um, Doctor?" Rory interrupted, "We don't <em>know<em> where we are or why we're here."  
>"Don't be ridiculous, Rory, I told you."<br>"No you didn't." Amy said pleasantly.  
>"Didn't I?"<br>"No."  
>"Rory, you're an idiot for not reminding me to tell you. You should listen to your wife more."<br>Amy rolled her eyes.  
>"So where are we?"<br>"Glasgow. I told you that already."  
>"When?"<br>"1888."  
>"I meant 'when did you tell us that?', but okay. Why are we here?"<br>"Ah ha! That is…Hold on, I told you that already as well."  
>Amy sighed and looked at the floor.<br>"No you didn't."  
>"Yes I did."<br>"Doctor, you either tell us why we're here or I'm gonna find a really big Dalek…" she tailed off, hoping to sound threatening.  
>"All right, all right. Honestly…" The Doctor shook his head in despair. "This thing," the waved the small device in his hand, "has picked up a large use of time travel…like the kind that doesn't need a TARDIS."<br>"Meaning?"  
>"Meaning, Jack is an idiot." Clearly satisfied with his conclusion, the Doctor went to lock the door to the TARDIS.<br>Amy and Rory stared at him in shock.  
>"What?"<br>"I deactivated his time travelling watch thingy because it was so dangerous, and told him not to reactivate it. Either he's ignored me and reactivated it, there's another one just like it, or there's a Weeping Angel on the loose."  
>Amy and Rory's confusion was gone now. While they didn't quite have a clue what the Doctor was talking about with some guy called Jack and time travelling watch thingies, Weeping Angels were definitely a concept they could understand.<br>"Where?" Amy asked nervously, her eyes flicking from side to side.  
>"That's what I'm trying to figure out now." The Doctor looked around properly for the first time. "Urgh. First, let's move the TARDIS a couple of blocks away."<br>He was about to open the time machine when a high pitched screaming tore open the night, making everyone jump.  
>"That's our cue!" the Doctor yelled, running in the direction of the screaming. Amy and Rory followed him quickly. He was probably gonna get them in so much trouble it didn't bear thinking about.<br>They came to a dark alleyway, and were barely able to see the two men down there. One was tall, and with his black clothes, almost completely indistinguishable from the shadows. He was standing in the middle of the alley, laughing. The other was shorter, and blond, wearing the brown robes customary of a friar. He was leaning against the wall, shaking and panting.  
>The man dressed in black noticed them, and immediately his laughter stopped and he had a crossbow out and pointed at them.<br>"Who are you?" he asked.  
>"Relax. We were just in the area. Heard the screaming." The Doctor smiled brightly as he bounded over to them, clearly unphased by the clear threat the man was sending their way.<br>Seeming satisfied, though still a little wary, the man lowered his crossbow.  
>"Sorry about that, Carl here caught sight of his shadow."<br>The Doctor snorted in laughter.  
>"Well, it happens to all of us." He smiled warmly. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Here to help." He held out a hand to the man with the crossbow.<br>"Gabriel." The man replied, shifting his crossbow to his shoulder so he could shake the Doctor's hand. "Gabriel Van Helsing."


End file.
